Pet Species
There are a few species of pets running around Mycena Cave. Currently only three are released, the ineki, the drasilis, and the kelphi. Pets begin as stone: they had been transformed into boulders in a time of great despair long ago. Now we carve away that stone to bring back the life within. Pets are classified first as species, ineki, drasilis, or kelphi, then as type, which consists of small modifications to the lineart (currently only for Ineki and kelphi), and lastly as coat, their individual colorings. As of June 2015, gender is no longer associated with the pose. 'Ineki' Ineki come in 3 types, a cat-like type, a dog-like type, and a fox-like type. The cat ineki has two tails, the dog only has one, and the fox has three. The upright pose is floating and implies bipedal anatomy, while the active pose is jumping on all fours. The first ineki were the three basic coat colors (Cave Shadows, Sunbeam, and Cave Painting) from the forever collection. The Tanuki was the first color to be released when the Out of the Shadows Shop was opened in August of 2013. 'Drasillis' Drasillis were released in the "New Year Raffle and Auction" via the Auction at the end of 2013. They resemble dragons. The upright pose is bipedal and the active pose is a quadruped. The first site coloration of a drasillis was in the Spring 2014 event and is the 'Spring Sprouts' coat. 'Kelphi' The kelph were first released in the event Shimmers in the Water (2015). There are two forms of the kelph: the spiny sea kelph and the finned river kelph. Unlike previous pets these were designed by Eluii (#69) and King (#166). They also feature only one pose (active) unlike the previous ineki and drasilis. This is due to considerations for item back-compatibility and the lack of gender-defined poses that were previously in place during the ineki and drasilis release. 'Acquiring Pets' Pets are released in multiple ways and can be traded between players. You can also buy a custom pet with Paw Prints. The Out of the Shadows shop offers pets for 7 gems each, but your first one is free. The shop sells the three basic Ineki from the forever collection which are always available. It also offers the monthly pet, a new coloration that is released every month and then sold only for that month. You choose the pose and pet you want and it shows up on your profile in stone form. The pets are released from stone once you name them and that day becomes their birthday. Events usually have some special pets that are generally the top prize. These colorations are rare and come in mushroom form. Mushrooms can be given to a preexisting pet who is then transformed into the species, type and coat indicated by the mushroom. Raffles are held by both admins and random users and may or may not offer pets as a prize. Breeding spots are offered through raffles as well. The result of a breeding is two or more unique pets. You can also buy pets from other users either as a private trade or as a mushroom from their shop. 'Gallery' Siberian Squill - Female.png Siberian Squill - Male.png Torch - Female.png Torch - Male.png Tanuki - Male.png Tanuki - Female.png Spring Sprout - Group.png Pets Category:Species Species Category:Custom Category:Coat Color Guide